1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a television receiver and is directed more particularly to a television receiver which has a change-over device for selecting either a broadcast television signal or an external video signal, such as from a VTR (video tape recorder), a television camera, or the like and to supply the selected signal to the CRT (cathode ray tube) of the televison receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art there has been proposed a TV (television) receiver which is provided with an external video input terminal, in addition to the usual broadcast input terminal, and a slide change-over switch. The slide switch is operative to be changed over to select either a broadcast TV signal or an external video signal, such as from a VTR, a TV camera and the like and supply the selected signal to the CRT of the TV receiver to reproduce a picture therefrom.
In one type of prior art TV receiver, channel selector push-buttons for selecting TV channels are located apart from a mode change-over which selects either a TV receiving mode or a VTR reproducing mode. Furthermore, the manner of operation of the push-buttons and change-over switch differ, which can have a deleterious operational property. By way of example, if the mode change-over switch is in the VTR mode, then even if a channel selecting push-button is operated, no TV picture corresponding to the selected channel is reproduced unless the mode change-over switch is changed over back to the broadcast TV mode. As a result thereof, that a user may believe that the TV receiver is out of order.
Further, if a VTR is connected to the TV receiver, then in order to change from a VTR reproducing mode to a TV signal receiving mode with the selection of a desired channel, the slide change-over switch must be changed over to the broadcast TV signal receiving mode and thereafter a desired channel button is operated, which is rather troublesome.